super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagaku Sentai Dynaman
is the seventh entry of the Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from February 5, 1983, to January 28, 1984, with a total of 51 episodes. Six episodes of the series were shown in the United States on the USA Network's Night Flight and alternately Nickelodeon's Special Delivery Throughout 1988 as a dubbed parody, simply titled Dynaman. Production The original name of the series was "Yakyuu Sentai V-Leaguer" (Baseball Sentai V-Leaguer), with the motif of the team being that they were a baseball-based team (possibly to ride on Goggle V's success with rhythmic gymnastics) and with development made to the point of the baseball motif being rather prominent in the season. However, it was judged through the development of the uniform that the appropriate "coolness" was not achieved in it and thus the concept was scrapped. It was ultimately switched to "Dynaman" due to the concept of the heroes having an "explosion of spirit" similar to the explosion of dynamite. However even with the sudden change in motif, many aspects of the "baseball" image ultimately remained in Dynaman: the suits still remained with the "baseball" look even with some slight differences, certain poses still looked more appropriate to baseball and DynaRobo's fusion term was "Grand Slam"; while the "clang" within the opening theme holds a similarity of a ball being hit by a metal bat. Other major evolutions and developments with Dynaman occurred with the evolution of the villains of the season in the Jashinka Empire. Initially, Jashinka was to have a "beautiful villain" by way of Prince Megiddo, who was modeled off various similar "bishonen male villains" of giant robot anime. However when the Sentai producers realized that the level of beauty they needed was impossible in live action compared to anime, Megiddo was eventually "changed" only to return near the end as the mysterious Dark Knight. It was as the Dark Knight that Megiddo made a greater impact, becoming the first Sentai "Dark Hero". Jashinka likewise experienced developments that would impact storytelling in Sentai, including character development and, with the successful return of the "mid-season upgrade" in Goggle V, the first true "villain upgrade" in Sentai for their side. Possibly the greatest "change" that Dynaman held in Sentai's evolution was unintentional but important: due to the increase in time of a Japanese news program, the Sentai timeslot was suddenly reduced from 30 minutes to 25, which included opening, ending and preview. This reduction ended up forcing a tightening of action and story and less time with stock footage, ultimately improving the franchise in the long run. Plot The Jashinka Empire rises from the depths of the Earth to conquer the world. To stop them, Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno assembles five inventors to his laboratory, Yumeno Invention Laboratory and gives them the power to become Dynamen. Each member has their own goal, but as the Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, they are united to stop the Jashinka Empire in their tracks. Characters Dynamen Allies Yumeno Invention Center/Dyna Station *Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno *Kendo Robo *Invention Center Kids (Yutaka, Aiko, Takao, Satoshi, Emi) Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire * Emperor Aton * General Kar * Gira and Geel (1-8) * Princess Chimera (8-51) * General Zenobia (37-50) ** Bilgis * Tail Soldiers * Gizmosquito * Evolution Beasts ** Crab Evo (1) ** Rhino Evo (2) ** Bat Evo (3) ** Trilobite Evo (4) ** Tapir Evo (5) ** Spider Evo (Movie, 32) ** Snake Evo (6) ** Sponge Evo (7) ** Butterfly Evo (8) ** Scorpion Evo (9) ** Octopus Evo (10) ** Dolphin Evo (11) ** Flea Evo (12) ** Frog Evo (13) ** Diving Beetle Evo (14) ** Gecko Evo (15) ** Archaeopteryx Evo (16) ** Dinosaur Evo (17) ** Stingray Evo (18) ** Porcupine Evo (19) ** Squid Evo (20) ** Crocodile Evo (21) ** Cat Evo (22) ** Slug Evo (23) ** Fox Evo (24) ** Bee Evo (25) ** Starfish Evo (26) ** Cicada Evo (27) ** Striped Mosquito Evo (28) ** Cactus Evo (29) ** Thorn Ant Evo (30) ** Mantis Evo (31) ** Mammoth Evo (33) * Mechaevolution Beasts ** Missile Crayfish (34) ** Guillotine Lizard (35) ** Machinegun Jaguar (36) ** Electric Eel (37) ** Armor Rose (38) ** Laser Hawk (39) ** Word Processor Armadillo (40) ** Drill Horse (Pegasus) (41) ** Axe Bear (42) ** Rocket Tiger (43) ** Shovel Kong (44) ** Rainbow Chameleon (45) ** Jet Flying Squirrel (46) ** Poison Gas Weasel (47) ** Boomerang Jackal (48) ** Computer Dragon (49) ** Fire Sphinx (50-51) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Dyna Brace Sidearms * Dyna Rod Individual Weapons * Dyna Swords * Cross Cutter * Battle Tector * Strong Shower * Blue Frisbees * Jet Surfin' * Attack Board * Chain Crushers * Yellow Bomber * Rose Saber * Flower Shield * Rose Finale Vehicles * Dyna Falcon * Dyna Machine * Surf Jet Mecha :Legend:◆ 1-person mecha,  2-person mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Dyjupiter * DynaRobo ** Dyna Mach ** Dyna Mobile ** Dyna Garry Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Dark Knight: * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Kazuo Koike **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: MoJo, (Chorus) Koorogi '73 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Kazuo Koike **Composition & Arrangement: Kensuke Kyo **Artist: MoJo ;Insert theme *Go Go Dyna Robo *Matte Ita n da Dynaman *Honoo no Senshi ~Fire Crew~ *Ore no Heart wa Yumejikake *Mahiru no Arashi ~Bomber Twist~ *Super Dynamite *Endless Way Notes *Dynaman is the last of a set of series where the three "main colors" (Red, Blue and Yellow) were all males. An all male trio would not occur with these colors again until Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. *In Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!, we learn that DynaYellow was originally going to be orange. *This is the first Sentai where the heroes wore suits made of spandex, the material that would become synonymous with both Super Sentai and its adaptation Power Rangers. Spandex would be used for all future Sentai teams until Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, a span of nearly three decades, although the proceeding series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, returned to using spandex. *This season shares concepts and ideas of the classic Sentai-influencing anime "Kagaku Ninja-tai Gatchaman" (Science Ninja Squadron Gatchaman), speaking of the responsibility of science while fighting inhuman villains and even using the "Kagaku" of the Gatchaman name for their own name. **''Jetman'' likewise is influenced by Gatchaman in the usage of a "bird team". *''Dynaman'' has also been marketed as Dynaman The Commando.http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2013/03/01/toei-official-english-title-list/ *This series was originally called Baseball Sentai V-Leaguer.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 * Their official counterparts in Super Megaforce are given the name Batallion. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/dyna.html Kagaku Sentai Dynaman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/科学戦隊ダイナマン Kagaku Sentai Dynaman] at Japanese Wikipedia